


Clarity

by dazaisupremacy



Series: Light and Shadows [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisupremacy/pseuds/dazaisupremacy
Summary: Luz e sombras na vida de Jean Moreau.
Series: Light and Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854421
Kudos: 14





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> apenas uma one que era pra ser sobre jerejean e acabou sendo focada apenas no jean  
> meio triste, meio esperançosa e meio ruim porque minha escrita é confusa

Às vezes, Jean se preocupava que tanta claridade fosse cegá-lo. Ele se acostumara com as sombras. Sombras dos dormitórios de Evermore. Sombras que o corpo de Kevin formava na quadra enquanto todos jogavam. Sombras nos olhos de Riko (que ficavam piores quando Jean errava, quando Riko errava, quando qualquer um errava, quando Kevin acertava, quando Kengo e Ichirou eram mencionados). Não fora sempre assim, por mais que as memórias de Jean continuassem se esvaindo com o tempo, ele sabia que teve uma época em que o sol não o incomodava, de quando o calor era uma constante.

Ele se lembrava da maneira como a luz do verão de Marselha iluminava o sorriso de sua mãe e fazia os cabelos dela reluzirem. Lembrava de pensar que talvez ela fosse mágica, talvez uma estrela caída em forma humana. Ou alguém que tomou um golinho do Sol. Ou um anjo de carne e osso cujos poderes divinos escorriam por seus olhos, boca e cabelos.

Nem mesmo os homens carrancudos e com armas na cintura que sempre os seguiam poderiam amenizar esse brilho. Ou os roxos que manchavam as maçãs do rosto dela.

Mas isso faz tanto tempo que Jean já não consegue acertar a cor exata dos olhos dela em suas memórias (Azul esverdeado como o mar da França? Azul claro como o céu?) ou dizer se o cabelo dela era mais como ouro pálido ou mel líquido. Não adiantava tentar procurar traços dela em si mesmo, pois a única pessoa que o encarava de volta no espelho era o filho de seu pai, de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos e sorriso tenso.

Nenhuma luz para ele.

Nos primeiros anos em Evermore, ele tentava acender uma chama e brilhar também. Lutava, xingava, fazia greve de silêncio, de fome e de sono. Tudo para se tornar inútil, por que esperava que assim o devolvessem para casa.

Mas ele não tinha os poderes da mãe e sua chama foi apagada pelos hematomas, pelo cansaço e pela solidão. Ele se deixou envolver pela escuridão, deixou que ela o protegesse (noites em Evermore com palavras sussurras em francês para Kevin; debaixo das cobertas onde repetia seu próprio nome até dormir, porque tinha medo de esquecer que era alguém e não alguma coisa) e o destruísse ( suas mãos algemadas e os olhos vendados e os golpes que ele não podia prever ou defender; os pontos escuros que surgiam em sua visão quando o ar faltava em seus pulmões diante do menor erro) e o moldasse (roupas escuras com corvos cor de sangue; o 3 marcado em sua pele; os ferimentos que causava nos outros com sua raquete e sua fúria).

Às vezes, Jean se preocupava que tanta claridade fosse cegá-lo. A Califórnia era tão brilhante e seu dormitório era tão brilhante e as pessoas eram tão brilhantes.

Tudo. Tão. Malditamente. Brilhante.

Ele sentia vontade de usar óculos escuros o tempo todo quando estava caminhando pelo campus, ou quando dirigia até o terapeuta, ou quando precisava ir ao mercadinho durante o fim de semana. Óculos grandes e feios, que bloqueassem seus olhos de tanta luz solar e cores vivas e que cobrissem o 3 tatuado em seu rosto (ele não tinha ainda coragem e dinheiro suficientes para retirar a tinta de sua pele). 

Talvez até dormisse de óculos escuros se fosse possível, pois a luz que entrava em seu quarto toda manhã não era barrada nem pelas cortinas verdes que Jeremy pendurara. Jean já tinha poucas horas de sono, provocadas pelo hábito (Você quer ser útil para o time ou dormir 8 horas por noite? Escolha bem, Jean.) e pelos pesadelos (Riko quebrando seus dedos múltiplas vezes; Riko o drogando e todos os horrores se soltando de sua cabeça; Riko arrancando seu cabelo; Riko olhando enquanto Tetsuji lhe dá um tapa no rosto; Riko quebrando a mão de Kevin; Riko o matando aos chutes, aos socos, a facadas, pela água e pelo fogo, e pela fome e pelo medo e pela solidão e por manchas que Jean nunca poderia limpar). 

Felizmente, se Jean se permitisse um momento de fraqueza, ele poderia pedir a Jeremy que se levantasse e fechasse as cortinas. Jeremy sempre concedia esse favor, porque era assim que ele fora criado, e nunca esperava nada em troca, porque era assim que ele simplesmente era.

Gentil Jeremy. Sorridente Jeremy. Querido Jeremy. Nunca Capitão Jeremy.

Ele brilhava mais que tudo e todos que cercavam Jean. Laila e Alvarez eram brilhantes também, com todo os caos e diversão que as duas transbordavam. Elas eram estrelas, uma constelação própria e perfeitamente identificável. Era meio que confortável estar no mesmo ambiente, pois o permitiam ser tão quieto e taciturno quanto quisesse e também deixavam que ele falasse quando tinha vontade. Renee era a lua em seu céu, brilhando de maneira calma e próxima e consoladora e a primeira coisa que tinha iluminado seu caminho. 

Jeremy era o astro mais brilhante de todo o universo de Jean. O sorriso dele tornava o Sol opaco. Jean não suportava olhar por muito tempo, pois tinha medo de querer se aproximar cada vez mais e ser derretido como as asas de ícaro. E também tinha medo de que talvez suas sombras fossem mais fortes que ele e engolissem aquela luz e manchassem Jeremy também (mas Jean nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse, ele se jogaria em seu próprio buraco negro antes de permitir que Jeremy se machucasse).

Jean tentara se afastar, mas seu companheiro de time (de quarto, de festas, de jantares, de noites de conversas, de noites de pesadelos) não o deixara. Jeremy parecia ter o dom de lê-lo como um manual de exy e não aceitava que Jean colocasse qualquer distância entre eles, pelo menos emocionalmente (na primeira vez que ele lhe estendera a mão, Jean se encolhera esperando um tapa e depois todos os movimentos ficaram mais lentos e as perguntas mais frequentes e em algum momento as permissões começaram a ser concedidas). 

Às vezes, Jean se preocupava que tanta claridade fosse cegá-lo. Mas talvez, com o tempo, ele parasse de se preocupar tanto e talvez ele se acostumasse com a luz.

Talvez, com o tempo, ele pudesse brilhar também.

**Author's Note:**

> nada foi revisado pois sou preguiçoso :)  
> desculpa qualquer erro


End file.
